Mientras mi corazón late
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: ¡Los nórdicos en el karaoke! SuxNyo!Fin. Leve HongxNyo!Ice y DenxNyo!Nor


**_Ok, señoras, señoritas, señores (?) Estoy con insomnio y nada, estaba escuchando esta canción sueca que me encanta y salio esto de mi mente~_**

**_La canción se llama ''__Så länge hjärtat slår'' (en español sería algo así como ''Mientras mi corazón late'') y es del cantante sueco Erik Linder en duo con Hanne Sörvaag. Pues resulta que hace un par de años la canto junto a su novia, Elina Thorsell (miembro del grupo Timoteij) y como que me conmovio. Así que decidi hacer esta cosa super fluff entre Suecia y Nyo!Finlandia y otros para sacarme esta sensación de encima y para entretenerme un rato X3_**

**_Nunca fui a un karaoke así que no se si es correcta la descripción del lugar, me disculpo si no se entiende bien._**

**_Escribo la traducción en castellano, que yo misma traduci~ La canción esta en youtube si quieren escucharla para ponerse en ambiente. (Se supone que Su y Fin la estan cantando en sueco, pero aca nadie entiende sueco así que... xD)_**

**_Nyo!Names: (al pie de página explicare porque escogí estos nombres) _**

**_Finlandia: Hanna _**

**_Noruega: Alexandra _**

**_Islandia: Jóhanna _**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Las canciones que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos escritores y cantantes. _**

* * *

Había sido idea de Dinamarca y por primera vez nadie puso reparo o se quejo. ¡Era la excusa perfecta! Incluso Noruega se había mostrado alegré y había besado al danés enfrente de los demás, por usar, según ella, su única neurona existente por una vez.

Ir a un karaoke e invitar a Islandia y a su novio, Hong Kong, con la excusa de una salida familiar junto a Suecia y Finlandia (y de paso, poder vigilar a los dos adolescentes). Al asiático le gustaban esos lugares y a la joven solo había que molestarla un poco para que aceptara. Cosa que funciono a la perfección.

Y allí estaban: en un salón del lugar, bebiendo y escuchando a Dinamarca dedicarle una balada romántica a su novia.

\- _... I love you, another cliche baby... _¡AYYYYY! -

\- Ya era hora de que te callaras - Noruega se sacudió las manos y volvió a sentarse junto a su hermana, que se tapaba la boca para no romper a reír al ver el enorme chichón que se formo en la frente del danés por el vaso que le arrojo la rubia.

\- ¡Te quiero Alex! - grito el aludido con alegría, saltando del pequeño escenario para abrazar a la joven.

\- Anko eres muy molesto - se limito a contestar la noruega, sin corresponder el abrazo.

\- ¡Mira Sverige! ¡A Alex yo le dedique una balada de amor muy hermosa y tu a Fin nada! ¡Que mal esposo eres~! -

\- _C'll't' (Cállate) - _

Suecia volvio a mirar el libro de canciones que leía junto a Finlandia. Una de las pocas cosas en las que no congeniaban mucho era en los gustos musicales. Él quería cantar algo de ABBA, Roxette o incluso Madonna; pero su esposa le señalaba entusiasmada distintos grupos de metal rock y simplemente no podían decidirse. Se resigno a tener que cantar a gritos algo de Lordi o Apocalyptica cuando, revisando la sección en sueco, encontró la respuesta a su problema. Se levanto y arrastro a la joven con él hasta el escenario, configurando en la pantalla la canción que quería.

Un solo de piano lleno el lugar, el sueco suspiro y miro fijamente la pantalla frente a él.

_Estoy pasando por tu casa_

_Estoy llamando a tu puerta_

_Hace mucho tiempo, me diste una respuesta _

Finlandia escucho, y miro, incrédula a su compañero, sorprendida de que su voz, normalmente baja y algo terrorífica, pudiera sonar tan melódica y suave. Para disimular su sorpresa, miro la pantalla, encontrándose con que era su turno de cantar.

_P__uedo oír tus pasos_

_Sentir cada respiración_

_Estar cerca de ti_

_Es todo lo que queda _

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse. Los otros cuatro observaban la situación un poco anonadados.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? - le pregunto Hong Kong a Islandia en voz baja. Ella suspiro y se acercó a él para poder traducirle la canción sin molestar a los otros.

_Nunca quiero olvidarte_

_Deseo recordar que has sido el único para mi_

_El tiempo cura todas las heridas_

_Pero nunca quiero olvidarte _

¡Sus voces sonaban perfectas juntas! Dinamarca no pudo evitar sentir envidia hasta que sintió que algo le hacia cosquillas en el hombro, bajo la mirada y vio que Noruega se había recargado en su hombro, sin apartar la mirada del escenario. Sonrió y la rodeo con un brazo, cerrando los ojos para poder sentir mejor el calor del cuerpo de su chica.

_Se siente que todo va tan rápido_

_Nuestros recuerdos se desvanecen_

_Lo que debería haber dicho... _

Entre tanto, la pareja que cantaba se observaba de reojo, sin nunca llegar a captar la mirada del otro. Finlandia sonrío al ver a sus dos amigos acurrucados en un rincón y a los adolescentes hablándose al oído. Suecia había escogido una canción preciosa.

_''Siempre te he amado'' _

No pudo evitar voltear a ver a su esposa cuando llego a esa frase. Ella también volteo pero tenía la mirada baja. Se acerco para levantar su mentón con sus dedos, deleitándose al ver los ojos violetas, que brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

_Nunca quiero olvidarte_

_Deseo recordar que has sido el único para mi_

_El tiempo cura todas las heridas_

_Pero nunca quiero olvidar_

_Lo que has significado para mí _

Bajo su mano, dejándola caer a un costado. Esperaba que Finlandia, su Fin, su Hanna, entendiera que escogió esta canción para ella. Para poder decirle lo que no podía decir por timidez, por vergüenza, por miedo. Ahora mismo sentía que tenían una conexión especial, que se transmitía a través de sus ojos. Ojala Hanna también lo estuviera sintiendo.

_Los momentos que tuve contigo_

_Siempre estas cerca_

_Siempre, mientras mi corazón late _

''Sus ojos son tan claros, tan azules, tan celestes'' ¿Como podía Finlandia concentrarse en los ojos de Suecia mientras cantaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Se atrevió a acercarse un paso más a él, sintiendo que tomaba con suavidad los dedos de su mano izquierda y los acariciaba. Apretó su mano con suavidad, sonriendole con timidez.

_Nunca quiero olvidarte_

_Deseo recordar que has sido el único para mi_

_El tiempo cura todas las heridas_

_Pero nunca quiero olvidar_

_Lo que has significado para mí _

_Siempre__ estas cerca, siempre mientras mi corazón late _

Siguieron mirandose fijamente a los ojos. Suecia sonreía abiertamente pero no era su tipica mueca tosca: era una sonrisa de verdad. Y sonreía porque estaba cantando con ella, porque estaba tomando su mano. Finlandia sentía que iba a morirse de la ternura que le provocaba ese hombre. SU hombre, Su-san, Berwald.

_Nunca quiero olvidarte por todo el tiempo que mi corazón latio _

El rubio termino de cantar con un suspiro, acariciando de nuevo la mano de la joven; que soltó una risita. Inclino la cabeza para besarla cuando unos ruidos lo distrajeron, volteo la mirada: Dinamarca tarareaba y acariciaba el largo cabello de Noruega, que aparentemente estaba dormida. A corta distancia de ellos, Hong Kong e Islandia se besaban.

\- _Olv'd' qu' ell's 'st'b'n aqu' (Olvide que ellos estaban aquí) - _le susurro a Finlandia, sin poder evitar reír.

\- Creo que ellos también - contesto ella, también riendo. Entrelazo los dedos con los de su esposo, anotándose mentalmente buscar la canción por Internet para tenerla en su celular.

* * *

**_... se nota que necesito dormir xD _**

**_Notas:_**

**_La frase que canta Dinamarca es parte de la canción ''Cliche Love Song'' de Basim, que represento a Dinamarca en Eurovision el año pasado y quedó en noveno lugar, empatando en puntos con España. _**

**_A Finlandia le puse el nombre ''Hanna'' por la cantante de rock finesa, Hanna Pakarinen, que represento a Finlandia en Eurovision cuando fueron los organizadores con la canción ''Leave Me Alone'' Suecia le dio los 12 puntos */*_**

**_Noruega es ''Alexandra'' por Alexander Rybak, oh si xD Aparte es un nombre muy común en todos los países escandinavos._**

**_Islandia es ''Jóhanna'' por la cantante islandesa, nacida en Dinamarca, Jóhanna Gudrun, a quien nosotros conocemos como Yohanna. Es que busque la lista de nombres permitidos en Islandia y los nombres que le ponen a NyoIslandia no aparecen y eso me molesta xD_**

**_En Finlandia hay dos lenguas oficiales: el finés y el sueco. De hecho, el sueco no solo se enseña como segundo idioma obligatorio en todos los niveles escolares, es obligatorio hablarlo para entrar a la universidad (tomando como más prioritario que el idioma inglés). De hecho, en grandes ciudades como Vaasa el sueco es el idioma materno de la mayoria de la población. Así que, paremos de hacer que Fin no sepa hablar sueco por que es una gran mentira xD Incluso la gente que vive en pueblos o ciudades cerca de la frontera con Rusia, suele estudiar sueco en vez de ruso. _**

**_Y eso gente, voy a ver si puedo dormir después de escribir esto. Ya son las 5:00 A.M T.T Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan aprendido algo~_**

**_Siganme en Twitter, me cambie el nombre, ahora es Rosie_Steils :D_**

**_Gracias por leer~!_**


End file.
